Fictional chronology
This article outlines a fictional chronology of events as depicted and described in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic franchise. Before Equestria * Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi live together under extremely hostile conditions. (Hearth's Warming Eve) **Princess Platinum rules the unicorn tribe, with Clover the Clever—Star Swirl the Bearded's apprentice—as her advisor. **Chancellor Puddinghead leads the Earth ponies, with Smart Cookie as her secretary. **Commander Hurricane leads the Pegasi, Private Pansy as his second-in-command. * A mysterious blizzard appears and "topples the tribes' precarious peace." The tribe leaders set out to find a new land. When they all discover the same land at the same time, their feud starts over, attracting the windigos and causing another blizzard. As the tribe leaders freeze, their cohorts become friends, and the Fire of Friendship is created. The tribe leaders thaw out of the ice, make peace, and agree to share the land as one unified race. Equestria is founded. (Hearth's Warming Eve) Ancient history * The Crystal Empire is founded. *According to The Journal of the Two Sisters... **Celestia and Luna are crowned princesses and meet Star Swirl the Bearded. **The princesses begin keeping a journal. **The princesses discover the Tree of Harmony. **The Castle of the Two Sisters is built. **Princess Amore of the Crystal Ponies establishes the Crystal Faire. **Star Swirl relinquishes his duties of raising the sun and moon to the two princesses, who earn their cutie marks for doing so. *Star Swirl begins mentoring Celestia and Luna in magic. ( ) *Canterlot is built, thanks in part to the efforts of Mistmane. The celebration of its completion is celebrated annually as the Grand Galloping Gala. ( , Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day) *In unspecified chronological order... ** Queen Chrysalis and the changelings are born. ( ) **Discord rises to power and rules Equestria "in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness." He plants plunderseeds to drain the magic of the Tree of Harmony. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna collect the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony and use them to imprison Discord in stone. (The Return of Harmony Part 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2) **During the "pre-Classical era," Star Swirl the Bearded creates more than two hundred spells and has a wing in the Canterlot archives dedicated to him. (Luna Eclipsed, It's About Time) **During the "Paleopony Period," a population of ponies is afflicted by cutie pox. Random cutie marks appear all over ponies' bodies, causing them to uncontrollably perform the talents that come with them. The cause of the breakout is never discovered, and the cutie pox disappears as mysteriously as it arrives. (The Cutie Pox) **An unnamed Earth pony prince gives an Alicorn princess a love potion/poison and starts Hearts and Hooves Day. (Hearts and Hooves Day) ** Lord Tirek and Scorpan travel to Equestria, seeking to steal its magic. Scorpan, having come to appreciate the ponies' ways, betrays Tirek to the princesses. Tirek is banished to Tartarus for his crimes. (Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1) **A group of sirens called the Dazzlings invade Equestria, causing disharmony between ponies with their singing. Star Swirl the Bearded banishes the Dazzlings to the human world, believing they will cause no harm there with their magic. (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, ) **Rockhoof saves his village from a volcanic eruption, joins the Mighty Helm, and helps a young Cherufes reunite with its mother. ( ) **Flash Magnus uses his shield to fend off dragon, and he and the Royal Legion later save a village of griffons from the Dread Storm. ( ) Millennium leading to current era * King Sombra overthrows Princess Amore and becomes the new, tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire, enslaving the Crystal Ponies. (The Crystal Empire - Part 1, ) *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeat Sombra, turn him to shadow, and banish him beneath the ice of the Arctic North. (The Crystal Empire - Part 1, My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #1) *A curse enacted by Sombra causes the Crystal Empire and its population to vanish into thin air. (The Crystal Empire - Part 1, My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #1) *Princess Luna becomes resentful when ponies sleep through her beautiful night. Her bitterness transforms her into Nightmare Moon, and she attempts to overthrow her sister for absolute control. Princess Celestia uses the Elements of Harmony to banish her sister to the moon. (Friendship is Magic, part 1) * Princess Celestia establishes the E.U.P. Guard. During "the anniversary of the first Celestial year of peace," General Firefly establishes the Wonderbolts. (Testing Testing 1, 2, 3) *Nightmare Night is established. (Luna Eclipsed) *Young Granny Smith discovers zap apples, and Ponyville is founded. (Family Appreciation Day) *The Apple family begins holding family reunions in Ponyville "every hundred moons." (Apple Family Reunion) *The ponies of Ponyville establish the tradition of Winter Wrap Up. (Winter Wrap Up) *The Apple family starts to have a feud with the Pear family. (The Perfect Pear) *Chiffon Swirl gets her cutie mark in baking with the help of Pear Butter. (The Perfect Pear) *Pear Butter marries Bright Mac and becomes a member of the Apple family. Grand Pear and the rest of the Pear family relocate to Vanhoover. (The Perfect Pear) *In unspecified chronological order... **Queen Chrysalis and her changelings besiege Timbucktu, and Chrysalis seizes King Orion's crown. ( ) **Princess Celestia defeats Chrysalis during the siege of Trot and banishes her inside a volcano. (My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #5) **Star Swirl the Bearded departs on an unspecified journey from which he never returns. (My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Issue #1) Current era * Cadance is born a Pegasus pony and found in the woods by Earth ponies. When she grows up, she reverses a love-stealing spell cast by a pony called Prismia. Princess Celestia recognizes Cadance's abilities, transforms her into an Alicorn, and adopts her as her niece. (Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell) *In unspecified chronological order... **Sunset Shimmer becomes Princess Celestia's personal student. She later rebels and travels to another world. (My Little Pony Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Annual 2013) **Fillydelphia is chosen to host the Equestria Games in favor of Cloudsdale. (Games Ponies Play) **Young Rainbow Dash befriends Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp. (Griffon the Brush Off, The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone) **Shining Armor meets and falls in love with Princess Cadance. (Neigh Anything) **Princess Cadance becomes foal-sitter for young Twilight Sparkle. (A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1) **Young Twilight witnesses the Summer Sun Celebration and starts studying magic. Her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. (The Cutie Mark Chronicles) **Young Applejack leaves Sweet Apple Acres and moves in with her Aunt and Uncle Orange in Manehattan. (The Cutie Mark Chronicles) **Young Rarity makes costumes for a school play. As she suffers a creative block, her horn lights up and drags her off in an unknown direction. (The Cutie Mark Chronicles) *Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike appear from the future. (The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1) * During a race against Hoops and "Dumb-Bell", Rainbow Dash creates a sonic rainboom, causing her cutie mark to appear and setting in motion a chain of events related to her future friends' cutie marks. (The Cutie Mark Chronicles) **At the start of the race, young Fluttershy—a considerably weak flyer—falls toward the ground and is saved by a swarm of butterflies. She quickly becomes enamored with the world on the ground. Rainbow's sonic rainboom frightens Fluttershy's new animal friends. When she calms them, her cutie mark appears. **Unable to fit in among the social Manehattan elite, Applejack becomes homesick. She sees Rainbow's sonic rainboom pointing toward Ponyville. She races home to reunite with her family, and she gains her cutie mark. **During Twilight's entrance exam to the School for Gifted Unicorns, Rainbow's rainboom causes Twilight's magic to temporarily overload. Spike is hatched from his dragon egg, Twilight obtains her cutie mark, and Celestia takes Twilight on as a personal student and protege. **Rarity's horn drags her all the way to a giant rock. Rainbow's rainboom causes the rock to split, revealing a deposit of gems. Rarity uses the gems for her school play costumes, and her cutie mark appears. **Young Pinkie Pie is dissatisfied with her life as a rock farmer. Upon seeing Rainbow's rainboom, she is overwhelmed with happiness. During the first party she throws for her family, she gains her cutie mark. *In unspecified chronological order... **Rainbow Dash moves to Ponyville on her birthday. (Pinkie Pride) **Pinkie Pie holds a party in Ponyville and inspires Cheese Sandwich to become a party pony. (Pinkie Pride) **Twilight befriends Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer while attending the School for Gifted Unicorns. (Amending Fences) **Applejack goes to Camp Friendship and befriends Coloratura. (The Mane Attraction) *In unspecified chronological order... **Starlight Glimmer founds a village in which everyone is made to be "equal". (The Cutie Map - Part 1) **Starlight Glimmer meets Maud Pie. (Rock Solid Friendship) **Appleloosa is founded. (Over a Barrel) Friendship is Magic * Princess Celestia sends Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, despite Twilight's concerns regarding the 1000-year anniversary of Nightmare Moon's banishment. *Twilight meets and befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. *Nightmare Moon returns. **'Possible deviation': Nightmare Moon banishes Princess Celestia to the moon and takes over Equestria. (The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2) **'Possible deviation': Nightmare Moon is redeemed after being compared to Prince Blueblood, whom she then banishes to the moon. (My Little Pony: Deviations) *Twilight and her friends find the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat Nightmare Moon. *Princess Luna returns to normal, and she and Celestia reunite. *Princess Celestia assigns Twilight Sparkle to stay in Ponyville to learn about friendship. Season one * Princess Celestia sends Twilight and her friends tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. (The Ticket Master) *In unspecified chronological order... **Rarity makes dresses for herself and her friends to wear to the Gala. (Suited For Success) **Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom and wins the Best Young Flyer competition in Cloudsdale. (Sonic Rainboom) *Twilight and her friends attend the Grand Galloping Gala, and an evening of unmet expectations ends in disaster. (The Best Night Ever) *In unspecified chronological order... **Traveling magician Trixie puts on a magic show in Ponyville. Twilight defeats an ursa minor, humiliating Trixie. (Boast Busters) **Twilight and her friends meet and befriend a zebra named Zecora. (Bridle Gossip) **Twist gets her cutie mark. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo form the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (Call of the Cutie) **Twilight adopts an owl as a pet and nighttime assistant and names him Owlowiscious. (Owl's Well That Ends Well) The Return of Harmony * After a minor squabble between the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Discord, freed from his stone state, returns and wreaks chaos. *Discord uses his magic to turn Ponyville into the "chaos capital of the world." **'Possible deviation': Discord's chaotic reign extends to the rest of Equestria. (The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2) *Twilight and her friends defeat Discord and trap him in stone again with the Elements of Harmony. Season two *Princess Celestia has the rest of Twilight's friends start sending her letters about what they learn about friendship. (Lesson Zero) *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are born. (Baby Cakes) *In unspecified chronological order... ** Princess Luna participates in Nightmare Night. (Luna Eclipsed) **Rainbow Dash adopts a tortoise as a pet and names him Tank. (May the Best Pet Win!) **Spike celebrates what is stated to be his first birthday since moving to Ponyville. (Secret of My Excess) **Salesponies Flim and Flam visit Ponyville. The Apple family beats them in a cider-making competition. (The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000) ***'Possible deviation': Flim and Flam beat the Apple family and bulldoze Sweet Apple Acres. (The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2) **Cranky Doodle Donkey moves to Ponyville. (A Friend in Deed) A Canterlot Wedding * Queen Chrysalis, the leader of the changelings, infiltrates Canterlot and takes Princess Cadance's place. **'Possible deviation': Chrysalis and the changelings succeed in taking over Equestria, driving many ponies away into hiding. (The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2) *Twilight is invited to her brother Shining Armor's wedding to Princess Cadance. *Twilight rescues the real Princess Cadance from captivity, and Queen Chrysalis and the changelings are ultimately defeated by the power of Cadance and Shining Armor's love. *Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are married. The Crystal Empire * After a thousand years, the Crystal Empire reappears. King Sombra, in a weakened shadow form, attempts to regain control. **'Possible deviation': King Sombra retakes control of the Empire and spreads his influence over the rest of Equestria. The Great Crystal War occurs. (The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1) *Twilight is sent to the Crystal Empire to help save it as part of a test by Princess Celestia, and her friends accompany her. *Twilight finds the Crystal Heart and sends Spike to deliver it. With the Crystal Heart in place, the Crystal Ponies use the "love and light within" them to defeat Sombra. Cadance is recognized as the "Crystal Princess". Spike becomes known as "Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious" in the Crystal Empire for his role. Season three * In unspecified chronological order... **Babs Seed visits Ponyville and becomes a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (One Bad Apple) **Trixie returns to Ponyville with the Alicorn Amulet and beats Twilight in a magic duel. With the help of her friends, Twilight tricks Trixie into relinquishing the Alicorn Amulet and saves Ponyville. (Magic Duel) **Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo under her wing. (Sleepless in Ponyville) **Rainbow Dash enrolls at the Wonderbolt Academy. (Wonderbolts Academy) **Princess Celestia has Discord released from his stone prison on the terms of being reformed, a feat which Fluttershy accomplishes. (Keep Calm and Flutter On) **The Crystal Empire is selected as the next location for the Equestria Games. (Games Ponies Play) *Twilight Sparkle completes Star Swirl the Bearded's unfinished spell and creates new magic. She is crowned an Alicorn princess. (Magical Mystery Cure) ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls * Twilight attends her first princess summit in the Crystal Empire. *Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown and escapes to the human world via the Crystal Mirror. *Twilight and Spike follow Sunset to the human world and meet human counterparts of their pony friends. *With the help of her human friends, Twilight defeats Sunset Shimmer and recovers her crown. *The Dazzlings witness Sunset Shimmer's defeat. Princess Twilight Sparkle * Plunderseed vines from the Everfree Forest begin invading Equestria, capturing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. *Twilight and her friends return the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony and destroy the plunderseeds. *The Chest of Harmony appears. *The Summer Sun Celebration is held in Canterlot. Season four * Twilight and her friends start keeping a friendship journal. (Castle Mane-ia) *In unspecified chronological order... **The Cutie Mark Crusaders are chosen to be Ponyville's flag-carriers at the Equestria Games. (Flight to the Finish) **Rarity obtains her key to the Chest of Harmony. (Rarity Takes Manehattan) **Rainbow Dash obtains her key to the Chest of Harmony. (Rainbow Falls) **Pinkie Pie obtains her key to the Chest of Harmony. (Pinkie Pride) **Fluttershy obtains her key to the Chest of Harmony. (It Ain't Easy Being Breezies) **Applejack obtains her key to the Chest of Harmony. (Leap of Faith) **Rainbow Dash passes her Wonderbolts Reserves exam. (Testing Testing 1, 2, 3) **The Equestria Games take place in the Crystal Empire. (Equestria Games) Twilight's Kingdom * Lord Tirek escapes from Tartarus and joins forces with Discord, launching a campaign to drain all of Equestria of its magic. **'Possible deviation': Lord Tirek rises to power and lays waste to all of Equestria. (The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2) *The Golden Oak Library is destroyed. *Twilight Sparkle obtains her key to the Chest of Harmony. *Twilight and her friends unlock the Chest of Harmony and obtain Rainbow Power. With this power, they defeat Lord Tirek and imprison him in Tartarus again. *The Castle of Friendship appears in Ponyville. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Six moons after the events of ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Canterlot High School holds a musical showcase. *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk enroll at Canterlot High and turn the musical showcase into a battle of the bands. *Twilight Sparkle returns to the human world and helps the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings. The Cutie Map * The Cutie Map appears in the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle, and Twilight and her friends follow it to Starlight Glimmer's village. *Starlight Glimmer uses her magic to remove Twilight and her friends' cutie marks. *With the help of the villagers, Twilight and her friends defeat Starlight Glimmer and get their cutie marks back. *Starlight Glimmer escapes. Season five * In unspecified chronological order... **The Golden Oak Library's remains are fashioned into a chandelier for Twilight's castle throne room. (Castle Sweet Castle) **Babs Seed obtains her cutie mark. (Bloom & Gloom) **Tank goes into hibernation for what is stated to be the first winter since Rainbow Dash adopted him. (Tanks for the Memories) **The Cutie Map summons Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to Griffonstone. (The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone) **Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda are married. (Slice of Life) **The Grand Equestria Pony Summit is held in Canterlot. (Princess Spike) **Equestria forges new friendship ties with Yakyakistan. (Party Pooped) **Rarity opens a boutique in Canterlot. (Canterlot Boutique) **Wind Rider is discharged from the Wonderbolts. (Rarity Investigates!) **The Cutie Map summons Applejack and Rarity to Manehattan. Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh compete in the Sisterhooves Social. (Made in Manehattan/Brotherhooves Social) **The Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks. (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) **Princess Cadance and Shining Armor announce that they're having a baby. (The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows) **The Cutie Map summons Twilight and Fluttershy to the Smokey Mountains. (The Hooffields and McColts) **The Helping Hooves music festival is held in Ponyville, with Coloratura as the headlining act. (The Mane Attraction) The Cutie Re-Mark * Starlight Glimmer travels back in time to prevent filly Rainbow Dash from performing her first sonic rainboom. *As a result of Starlight's interference with history, several alternate timelines are created. *After several attempts, Twilight foils Starlight's efforts to change history. *Starlight Glimmer is reformed, and Twilight takes her on as a pupil. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * The Friendship Games are held at Canterlot High School. *Sunset Shimmer defeats human Twilight after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. *Human Twilight transfers from Crystal Prep Academy to Canterlot High. *After the events of The Cutie Re-Mark, Princess Twilight meets her human counterpart. The Crystalling *Princess Cadance gives birth to Flurry Heart, the first naturally-born Alicorn in Equestria. *Starlight Glimmer reunites with her old friend Sunburst. *Flurry Heart inadvertently shatters the Crystal Heart, threatening the Crystal Empire with an eternal winter. *The Mane Six and their friends restore the Crystal Heart with Flurry Heart's Crystalling ceremony. Season six *In unspecified chronological order... **The Cutie Mark Crusaders help Tender Taps get his cutie mark. (On Your Marks) **Princess Ember wins the Gauntlet of Fire and becomes Dragon Lord, succeeding her father Torch. (Gauntlet of Fire) **Starlight Glimmer befriends Trixie. (No Second Prances) **Fire Streak retires from the Wonderbolts, and Rainbow Dash is promoted from reservist to full member. (Newbie Dash) **Rarity For You is opened in Manehattan, and Buried Lede writes a newspaper review about its grand opening. (The Saddle Row Review) **Fluttershy's younger brother Zephyr Breeze graduates from mane therapy school. (Flutter Brutter) **The Cutie Map is reactivated, and it summons Pinkie Pie and Rarity to Canterlot. (Spice Up Your Life) **Rainbow Dash attends the Daring Do Convention in Manehattan and meets Quibble Pants. (Stranger Than Fan Fiction) **The Applewood Derby is held in Ponyville. (The Cart Before the Ponies) **Spike befriends a changeling named Thorax. (The Times They Are A Changeling) **Gabby the griffon becomes a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (The Fault in Our Cutie Marks) **The Cutie Map summons Applejack and Fluttershy to Las Pegasus. (Viva Las Pegasus) **The Cutie Map summons Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash to the Wonderbolt Academy. (Top Bolt) To Where and Back Again *Starlight Glimmer's old village holds its annual Sunset Festival. *The Mane Six, the princesses of Equestria, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart are captured and replaced by changelings. Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord come together to rescue them. *Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord infiltrate the Changeling Kingdom. *Through Starlight Glimmer's leadership, Thorax transforms into a new form of changeling, and the other changelings learn to share the love inside them. *The changelings are reformed, Queen Chrysalis' throne is destroyed, Chrysalis escapes, and Thorax becomes the new leader of the changelings. *Starlight Glimmer and her friends attend the Sunset Festival. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *The students of Canterlot High School take a trip to Camp Everfree. *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends develop new magical powers. *The Mane Seven defeat Gloriosa Daisy when her overzealous desire to save the camp from closing leads to her transforming into a monster. *The campers organize a Crystal Gala fundraiser to raise money to save the camp. ''Equestria Girls specials *The Rainbooms and Shadowbolts collaborate on a dance music video to win the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance music video contest. (Dance Magic) *The Mane Seven are invited onto the set of the Daring Do movie and solve a prop theft mystery committed by Juniper Montage. (Movie Magic) *Starlight Glimmer travels from Equestria to the human world and helps stop Juniper Montage when she is corrupted by a magical hand mirror. (Mirror Magic) Season seven *Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord are awarded Pink Hearts of Courage, and Starlight graduates from being Twilight's student. (Celestial Advice) *In unspecified order... **The Mane Six go on a friendship retreat in Manehattan. (All Bottled Up) **Maud Pie graduates from the Equestrian Institute of Rockology and moves to Ponyville. (Rock Solid Friendship) **Fluttershy establishes the Sweet Feather Sanctuary. (Fluttershy Leans In) **The Cutie Map summons Starlight Glimmer to Canterlot. (A Royal Problem) **Yickslurbertfest is held in Yakyakistan. (Not Asking for Trouble) **Grand Pear moves back to Ponyville and reconnects with the Apple family. (The Perfect Pear) **Twilight publishes the friendship journal and distributes it across Equestria. (Fame and Misfortune) **The Cutie Map summons Spike to Ponyville. (Triple Threat) ar:التسلسل_الزمني_الخيالي es:Cronología Ficticia Category:Society Category:Lists